Construction
Estate Agent Estate agents can sell you a house and help you with moving it to different locations. They also provide the ability to redecorate your houses with different finishes. Estate Agents can be found in Seers' Village (north-east of the bank), Falador (between the furnace and the east bank), Ardougne (west of the east bank) or in Varrock (east of the castle). There's a picture of the estate agent's location in Varrock contiguously. Estate agents can be recognized by the symbol on the mini-map. Access to your House Now that you have a house of your very own, you can visit it by entering any house portals. The closest portal to your house is located a little bit to the north of the Taverly loadstone. Click on it and these options will pop up: * Go to your house: Teleports you to your house. You can only use your furnitures then, you can't delete or build things. Visitors can only visit your house when you are on this mode. * Go to your house (building mode): You need to use this mode when you want to rebuild your house, delete something or add something. Visitors can't visit you when this mode is turned on. * Go to a friend's house: You will have to insert the name of your friend when you click on this option. The host must have his building mode turned OFF, his portal must be open for visitors and he must be in his house. * Never mind: Cancel. There's also another way to get into your house then using the portal: Magic has a spell for it. You'll need level 40 for this and a law, air and earth rune for this. This is a lot faster then running to the portal each time. Getting Started Start out by getting a hammer and a saw from the shops. Next, head to Ardougne via lodestone or spellbook teleport, then go to the Servants Guild and hire a butler to fetch materials from your bank while you train. The third and final step before you can train is gathering planks and nails. You can buy steel nails from the Sawmill operator at the Sawmill northeast of Varrock, or you can make them with steel bars (15 nails per bar). Planks can be bought, looted from clue scrolls, or converted from logs at the Sawmill or with the Lunar spell Plank Make (86 magic required). They're also dropped in bulk by the Corporeal Beast and by jadinkos (91 slayer required). Optional: Your default house location is in Rimmington, if you'd like to move your house or change its theme, talk to an Estate agent. You can find one of them in Falador. Finally you're ready to train! Head to the house portal. Select the portal and choose "Go to your house (building mode)" to start. Build Orders Levels 1 - 33 Build a Parlor for levels 1-33 Levels 1-8: Crude wooden chairs (2 planks, 2 steel nails each) demolish, and repeat Levels 8-19: Wooden chairs (3 planks, 3 steel nails each) Levels 19-26: Oak chairs (2 oak planks each) Levels 26-33: Oak armchairs (3 oak planks each) Levels 33 - 52 Now build a Kitchen for levels 33-52 Levels 33-52: Oak larders (8 oak planks each) Three Ways to 99 From here you have three choices: Levels 52 - 99 Cheap This way is cheap but it also the slowest. Levels 52-74: Oak larders (8 oak planks each) Build a second Garden, then build a Dungeon Entrance with 1 marble block Dungeon doors can be made inside the dungeon and marble blocks can be bought from Keldagrim's shop Levels 74-99 : Oak dungeon doors (10 oak planks each) Levels 52 - 99 Recommended This method is the usual method to get to 99 quick. While being quick it is quite expensive as well. Build a Dining Room Levels 52-99: Mahogany tables (6 mahogany planks each) Construction Cape Now that you have gotten your 99, go buy the cape! Congratulations!